


Coda 12x04

by LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch



Series: Tumblr Stuff [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plans For The Future, Post-Episode: s12e04 American Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch/pseuds/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch
Summary: The events at the Peterson farm lead to an important conversation between Dean and Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this ep, so I had to write a - very late - coda.

„Did you call her?“

„Who, Beth? No!“ Dean sounded _suprised-offended_. Cas identified the meanings of Dean’s tone of voice with more accuracy now, even over the phone. He attributed the warm feeling after Dean’s reaction to being proud of this improvement.

Afternoon just turned into evening after the events at the Peterson’s farm had led to the death of two more people. Cas should be used by now to the very real fact that humans – just like angels – did the most incoherent and evil things in the name of his father, but he was not. And he didn’t know if he should be grateful for that.

“Anyway. Up until things went completely off the rails, I thought it was interesting.”

“What do you mean?”

“Yeah, well…” That was _uncomfortable-introspective_. Dean used this tone when he thought he would look weak when he admitted that he wanted something good for himself.

“I’ve thought about it before, is all.”

Cas waited for Dean to elaborate.

Dean inhaled deeply. “About a farm, you know. That kind of life, it’s hard, but it seems so full of _sense_. Like you reap what you sow kind of sense. You work and you make plans and you see things grow. I just … that must feel good. So maybe, someday, we can have that. I mean how hard can it be?” He huffed a laugh that was tinged with undercurrents of sadness. “We are pretty decent at learning things to survive, I’m sure we can learn to plow and build fences and stuff like that.“

“I’m sure you could,” Cas whispered.

“And we could have a horse. And chickens.” Dean drifted off, clearly caught up in his vision of that possible future. Cas saw Dean before him, in the bright sunlight, the reins of a black horse in one hand, waving over to Sam with the other. They both had more than earned that kind of peace.

“And maybe, if … when Mom comes back, she could stay with us. I mean, she doesn’t have to but it would be cool.” Cas cringed at the forced unaffectedness of that and didn’t comment. This tone was an armor and Cas heard right through it to the heart of the matter. To Dean’s heart. No need to say it out loud.

The resilience of humans astounded Cas to no end. There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind that the Winchesters could make this vision become reality. They could build themselves a new life, far away from hunting, heaven and hell. They could fit new people into it. They could form new friendships. Cas’ lungs constricted and his throat became too tight to swallow properly. Dean would be gorgeous, freckled and sweaty and _content_. Maybe… maybe with a family of his own. He would be such a good father.

Over the storm in his ears Cas registered that Dean spoke again.

“I am sorry. What did you say?” Cas didn’t recognize his own voice.

“I said ‘and you could have a garden’.”

Cas tried frantically to make sense of Dean’s words, but his eyes burned and his shoulders hurt and he didn’t know how to feign nonchalance like Dean did, how to make a joke to stop the truth from spilling through his lips. So Cas said nothing.

The line went quiet and Cas’ stumbling breath became all the more obvious, like a bloodstain on white linen. Dean was clearly going back through the conversation. And even if Dean at times worked hard to maintain that image, he wasn’t dumb. At last, he solved the puzzle.

“Jesus, Cas, when I talk about _us_ … about the future … you know that means you and me, right?”


End file.
